Just the Girl next door
by NotLostJustWandering
Summary: Jessie was not a ghost and is Suze's age Summary: ok suze and Jessie are best friends but when Jesse goes through difficult problems and suze is scared to risk her friendship would even more trouble arise


AN- Song is My favorite I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

I own nothing!

BOLD IS THE SONG LYRICS

Please R R

"Hop in Suze It's Movie Night" Jesse Called

"Yah I know I know, where are we gonna watch the movie?"

"Your house I thought"

"Oh Cool the 'rents have a date"

"Are Adam and Cee coming too?"

"Yah they said they'll meet up"

I **don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

He was looking sad or hurt sort of the same way he did when his dad died

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kelly and I broke up" He said sounding more depressed than ever.

I didn't know whether to smile or feel bad.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," I said as sympathetically as I could

"Are you kidding me I'm just so happy I finally have an excuse to break up with her. I mean I fill like this stuck-up- don't-kiss-me-'cuz-of-lip-gloss- oh-my-god-I broke- a-nail weight has been lifted. Besides I wasn't _In Love_ with her. That will never happen, not just with her but with anyone, you know?"

I kind of laughed. I mean leave it to Jess to actually be try to fake happiness that his girlfriend cheated on him.

**He Says He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile**

I don't think I could even spare our friendship. He's like my brother well in his eyes he is. We know everything about each other. Like favorite color, birthday ect. He just sees me as the girl next door

**And I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

I knew he was hiding his feelings about Kelly. He always act's happy when he is hurts inside. I don't know whether he's hiding it or not. You never know with him. Like the day his dad died about 4 months ago. He acted like he his dad would matter but always hid his inner feelings

-- Flashback--

Mom Andy, Brad, David, Jake, and I went over to pay our last respects to his father. On the couch was his mom and his little sister, Carmen. Carmen had her tiny little head buried in her mom's lap.

"Oh, thank you for coming" Mrs. De Silvia cried

"we are so sorry about what happened" My mom said

"If there's anything you need…"

I looked around for Jesse there was no sign of him what so ever,

"Do you mind if I go find Jesse" I asked

"No hun, but he just sort of drifted away after i..it happened I don't know where he goes" Mrs.(or Ms.) De Silvia said.

I ran outside.

To the Beach.

I knew exactly where he was.

Tears were now coming down my face. But I wasn't sure why. Mr. De Silvia was Jesse's father not mine. But he was defiantly a easy to love man. Jesse looked exactly like him. The hair skin tone broadness and eyes. He was Jesse's parent he revolved to when he had a problem.

"Jesse" I called out

"JESSIE!"

It was weird. Usually the beach was crowded with people loud, bright, with the waves crashing down onto the sand. But today it was silent. No one was there except for me and and Jessie probably.

It was as if the whole world was morning Mr. De Salvias death

I heard the guitar playing. I knew I was near.

There sat Jesse on the beach playing his guitar in his own world.

"Jessie"

He looked up at me with his tired, usually strong dark brown eyes.

"Querida?"

**He looks around the room**

I kneeled down in the sand to look at his sad emotionless face. I put my hand on his cheek.

"It's funny a few years after we moved here my dad took me right here and gazed out at the wide ocean and said simple things very simple but strong to he said 'son look out at the ocean watch it like a painting what do you see?' he grinned a little stupid little me said 'water' he held my shoulder and said ' no son if you look at it just simply you can see the edge of the world.' To this day I still don't know what that means"

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

His eyes were filling with tears and he fought so hard to keep them from letting loose.

"Jess, you know it's ok to cry." I said

**Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

They let loose "No, not for me" he said tears coming harder and harder each second. "I have my sister my mom my family to worry about. I have to be independent now or we will not make it. My dad was the only on who worked. Now, now… Why me Why d.." I cut him off by hugging him .I wanted to kiss him so badly

**He sees everything in black and white and never lets nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me **

**wish'n he was mine**

He barrowed his head on my shoulder while I put my head on his chest. I was crying much harder now.

There we stood on the silent beach crying in each others arms.

---End of Flash Back---

**And I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

"Cee and I want to see sleepover" I yelled

"Well Jesse and I want to see Matrix" Adam complained

"Why don't we just watch different movies like Suze and I get her tv in the room and you guy watch in the living room." Cee Cee suggested "and after that we can all watch something we agree on"

"What about Jake and Brad" Jesse asked

"Jakes serving Pizza and Brads in his room and they will just jump in and watch any time." I said

"Do we have a deal?" Cee Cee asked

"Deal" I said

"Deal" Adam said

"Deal" Jesse and Cee said at the same time

Adam and Jesse headed towards the living room

"Make some popcorn for us while your there cuz your closer to the fridge." I called out after Jessie

"Ok _Susie"_

"Be that way _Cowboy"_

He rolled his eyes and left

**He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...**

"So what's going on between you and Jessie" Cee Cee asked after Jessie left.

"I don't know he like only confides to me when his dad dies. We have all these secrets no one knows about. And I wish when my phone's ringing he's the one calling and we know everything about each other and.

"Suze do you love him"

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**

**And I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

"No way"

I can't believe it I just lied to my bestfriend.

AN- I know this time I sort of had loose edges but it will come together in the later chapters R R


End file.
